vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Ishtar)
Summary Archer is an Archer-Class Servant able to be summoned by the Ritsuka Fujimaru. She first appeared in the seventh singularity, the Absolute Demonic Front, Babylonia. Her true name is Ishtar, the Mistress of Heaven and the Goddess of beauty, lust, discord, war, destruction, harvest, love, fertility and Venus in Sumerian Mythology. She is a great Goddess that possesses many rights and authorities given to her by the Gods of Mesopotamia. She plays an active role in Sumerin mythology as a dynamic Goddess, which has earned her many anecdotes with one of the most famous ones being the act of sending the Bull of Heaven to destroy Uruk after being rejected by Gilgamesh. While her original self, Inanna resides in the Realm of the Gods, the Priests of Uruk managed to summon her as a Pseudo-Servant in the body of Rin Tohsaka, during the Seventh Singularity. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with with Maanna. High 6-C with Gugalanna Strike and An Gal Tā Kigal Shē Name: Archer, Ishtar, Inanna, Rin Tohsaka, Mistress of Heaven Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old, her host body is 17 Years Old Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Pseudo-Servant, Goddess, Divine Spirit, Bunrei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification with Regression to the Age of Gods (Able to temporarily regain some of her original powers making her far stronger than normal), Mind Manipulation with Manifestation of Beauty, Expert Archer, Spearwoman and Mace wielder, Magecraft, Flight and Portal Creation with Maanna (Allows her to fly at incredible speeds, and warp to the Age of Gods' Venus), Energy Manipulation and Damage Boost (The Original Ishtar was able to increase her attack power by infusing her magical energy into her weapons. Pseudo-Servant Ishtar can store magical energy in gems and launch them as arrows of magical energy), Data Manipulation, Power Absorption (Possesses the power to take other Gods and Goddesses' Authorities), Summoning and Statistics Reduction with Gugalanna Strike (Temporarily summons the Bull of Heaven, Gugalanna, to crush her opponent with its hoof. Targets struck by it have all their parameters ranked down), Reality Warping through Authority (Allows for Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, limited Conceptual Manipulation, Summoning, limited Animal Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation), Spatial Manipulation and limited Conceptual Manipulation with An Gal Tā Kigal Shē (Is able to fire the concept of Venus as an arrow and warp it into the modern sky), Acausality (Type 1), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Age Manipulation (As a Goddess, her Divine Core prevents her from suffering mental interference or unwilling changes to her own body), Existence Erasure, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (Capable of resisting Authority due to having Authority herself) Attack Potency: Island level (Has B-Rank Strength, putting her on par with Saber), higher with Maanna (Fought Shielder, Merlin and Ana while holding advantage. Killed multiple Lahmu that were powerful enough to pose a large threat to Servants). Large Island level with Gugalanna Strike (As an A+ rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm and an attack from the greatest Divine Beast of Sumer, it should be comparable to Caliburn) and An Gal Tā Kigal Shē (Is the recreation of her feat of destroying a mountain range, and as an A++ Anti-Mountain Noble Phantasm it should be comparable to Excalibur). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B-Rank Agility and fought alongside numerous other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Kilometers with Maanna (Can snipe targets from above the clouds), Interstellar with warping (Can transport herself to Venus in the Age of Gods) Standard Equipment: *'Heavenly Boat Maanna:' Ishtar's main weapon, the boat of the gods that soars across the Mesopotamian world. While it's called a boat it functions as an airship that doubles as an enormous bow. Furthermore, it also works as an interstellar teleportation gate that connects between Earth and Venus, allowing Ishtar to warp to Venus whenever she pleases. Although he status as a Pseudo-Servant has limited her to only being able to use the warp function when utilizing An Gal Tā Kigal Shē. *'Ishtar's Seven Treasures:' Seven Divine Treasures that each gives Ishtar powerful effects and abilities. The treasures are as follows, the Charming brooch, the Reed Measuring Rod, the Crystal Accessories, the Lapis Lazuli Necklace, her Noble clothing and the Crown of the Wilderness which is presumably the Shining Crown she wears that contains her Divine Authorities. It's unknown if Ishtar has all these treasures when summoned as a Pseudo-Servant. *'Seven-Headed Warhammer Sita:' One of Ishtar's main weapons in Sumerian Mythology, a mace with the appearance of a seven-head snake. It's a powerful weapon of destruction that Inanna used to strike down other Goddesses in battle and use her Authorities. Ishtar does not possess this weapon when summoned as a Pseudo-Servant. Intelligence: Ishtar is an incredibly ancient and powerful goddess with high intelligence that is known for her stubborn nature, pride and great willpower when faced with adversity. One of her most famous feats was her deed of invading and annihilating the sacred mountain, Ebih in a contest of brute force simply due to her anger and the prospect of its riches. Another tale recounts her fooling the God of the Abyss, Enki into getting drunk and giving her all his divinity and treasures for a while. However despite her intelligence, she is known for her violent and spiteful rebukes when she fails to get what she wants, having almost caused the destruction of Uruk simply due to Gilgamesh rejecting her affection. Due to the influence of her host, her cruelty is being held back and she has become far less irrational than she would normally be, however she still remains rather proud and haughty and often believes that she is more influential than she actually is. Weaknesses: Ishtar is rather prideful, haughty and stubborn. Due to the influence of her host she is also prone to mess up at crucial times due to carelessness. She is unable to utilize her warp function unless she is utilizing An Gal Tā Kigal Shē. Due to her host body, Ishtar is unable to showcase her complete mastery over her divine energy and utilize it to enhance the attack power of her weapons, instead being limited to utilizing it on gems which needs 30 seconds to charge. She is unable to utilize Gugalanna strike due to her alternate self summoning it in Fate/Strange Fake. Her Manifestation of Beauty skill has lost a majority of its powers, due to her host body. Ishtar is just barely able to utilize her Authority as a Pseudo-Servant and when using them she harms and strains herself. Ishtar does not have access to all her treasures or her Seven Headed-Warhammer as a Pseudo-Servant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authority: As a Goddess Ishtar possess Divine Authorities, special powers distinct from Code Casts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, build kingdoms and advance civilization. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned as a Servant, Ishtar cannot utilize her Authorities without harming and straining herself. Furthermore, her Authority as a Pseudo-Servant is far weaker than her normal self, to the point of only barely being able to utilize her Authorities. Ishtar possesses a total of seven Divine Authorities, and she also has the ability to take the Authorities of other Gods and Goddesses. Her known Authorities are: *'Authority over Venus:' As a Goddess of Venus, Ishtar has management rights over it, allowing her takes its concepts and create a copy that she can fire as a conceptual planet when using An Gal Tā Kigal Shē. *'Authority over the Harvest:' As a Goddess of Harvest, Ishtar has power over the fertility of the earth in Mesopotamia. She is able to cause famine over the entirety of the mortal realm in Mesopotamia or cause bountiful harvests. She can also use this Authority to control floodwaters and tides. *'Authority over the Bull of Heaven:' Ishtar has control over the greatest and strongest Divine Beast of Sumer, the Bull of Heaven, Gugalanna. The Bull of Heaven's known abilities are being able to manipulate storms that can at least reach the size of 800 kilometers in diameter, emit massive heat that can dry up the Tigris River and cause floods. *'Other unknown Authorities:' Ishtar possesses other Authorities that allows her to cause sandstorms and create hordes of locusts. She is also mentioned to possess the power of creation that the original Earth Mother Goddess had. * Regression to the Age of Gods: The ability to perform mysteries dating back to Age of Gods before the existence of True Magic. Using it Ishtar is able to temporarily regain part of her original power as a God, making her as strong as possible in her current Saint Graph. Upon regressing to the Age of Gods, Ishtar gains gold accessories and black tattoos. Noble Phantasm An Gal Tā Kigal Shē: Mountain Range-Shaking Firewood of Venus: Also known as the Jabal Hamrin Breaker, it is the reproduction of the most “devastating” and “atrocious” deed that Ishtar carried out in Sumerian mythology. It's from the anecdote where she trampled down and annihilated the Sacred Mountain Ebih (Which even the King of the Gods feared and respected) simply due to her dislike of it. According to the anecdote Ishtar forced her way into Mount Ebih while increasing her heavenly might with each step she took until she grabbed the mountain range’s summit and destroyed the leyline with her spear, causing the entire mountain range to collapse. Based on that anecdote, she replicates her feat which the Gods feared. First she actives Maanna's warp function to transport herself to the Venus in the outer space during the Age of Gods, where she takes possession of its concept through the management rights, and creates a copy of the conceptual planet which she loads and fires from Maanna's magazine as a bullet with extremely high firepower. After firing the bullet towards Earth's surface, Ishtar utilizes displacement magecraft to warp it into the modern era's airspace. Upon impact, it's able to destroy the mountain range that was a nuisance to the Earth and Venus. Gugalanna Strike: Bull of Heaven: A Noble Phantasm that allows her to temporarily summon the Bull of Heaven, the greatest and strongest Divine Beast of Sumer. When releasing its True Name, there are words being spoken similar to the ones that are spoken when utilizing a portion of the Authority possessed by the (original) source of the goddess Ishtar. Once summoned the Bull of Heaven appears in the sky and pulverizes everything below it with its hoof, causing massive destruction similar to a meteor strike. Its large golden hoof pulverizes everything in the space between the sky and the ground. Anyone with the exception of Ishtar that is caught in the attack suffers massive damage and has their parameters temporarily ranked down. The Bull of Heaven is not required to be physically materialized, as such it's possible to utilize the Noble Phantasm within confined spaces without destroying any structures. Ishtar is unable to utilize it in Fate/Grand Order due to her incarnation in Fate/Strange Fake summoning it instead. Class Skills Goddesses Divine Core: A skill that denotes Ishtar as a perfected goddess from birth, it preserves the absoluteness of her mind and body, repelling all mental interference while preventing her body from aging or changing no matter how many calories she consumes. It's a composite skill that also includes divinity allowing her to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Due to her status as Pseudo-Servant it is only at B-rank. Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Ishtar's rank of A allows her to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, and she can remain in the world for a week without a Master. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Ishtar boasts a stellar A-Rank in this ability as a Goddess, allowing her to nullify virtually any magecraft known to the modern age, with only extremely powerful spells from the Age of Gods being powerful enough to affect her. Personal Skills Shining Great Crown: A skill that imitates Authorities and represents her Shining Great Crown which contains all her Authorities. When activated it brings out various different effects. Mana Burst (Jewel): An ability that allows her to increase her attack power, by adding excessive magical energy her weapons. Originally, Ishtar had complete mastery over her divine energy which was considered almighty, but due to the influence from her vessel, she became unable to accumulate magical energy on anything but jewels for some reason. Despite being a powerful damage amplification skill the necessary process of charging the jewels before shooting them, makes the skill somewhat difficult to use due to the 30 second charge time. Manifestation of Beauty: Due to her nature as a Goddess of Beauty, Ishtar possesses a powerful charismatic nature that allows her to captivate others. It was originally a composite skill that consisted of abilities such as curses and skill sealing while having a powerful seduction effect at its core. However her vessel has removed those abilities, leading to the skill turning into a simple Charisma skill while reducing the rank from EX to B. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Fate Users Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Spear Users Category:Mace Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Possession Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Data Users